In the forestry industry, it is common for trees to be cut down in the woods and then hauled to a central collection point for further processing. One type of machine used for loading and transporting logs is typically referred to as a log forwarder or, simply, a forwarder. A forwarder typically includes a frame that can be unitary or articulated in one or more locations and is supported on a plurality of wheels or other ground engaging members. An operator station or cab is mounted onto a portion of the frame. The operator cab typically includes a seat that is mounted to swivel between a forward facing position from which the operator can drive the forwarder, and one or more generally rearward or sideward facing positions from which the operator may operate an articulated arm or boom to load previously cut logs into a payload portion of the forwarder for further transport.
Forwarders often operate in heavily forested areas, and areas where dirt and debris may collect on one or more of the machine windshields. Rain, snow, condensation or debris may cause wear to the windshield surface over time, which can be a particular concern if the windshield is formed of a plastic material. As a result, it is desirable to minimize operation of such wipers, particularly if not all of the windshields are in use at a given time. Moreover, in forwarders, controls are typically located near the windshields themselves. Accordingly, the operator must reach to the individual wiper controls to activate the wipers, distracting the operator from the other machine controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,243 discloses a vehicle that includes right and left side driver stations with dual operator controls for the wiping mechanism. The '243 patent additionally provides a selector means that is operative to provide use of one control to the exclusion of the other so that the driver can operate the wiping mechanism, regardless of which of the driver stations the driver is using.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and shortcomings of the art as set forth above.